Snog Box
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Clara y el Doctor vuelven de una aventura y... algunas cosas pasaran - Whoffle, ubicado en algún momento después de Nigthmare in Silver -


_Hola! Este fic está especialmente dedicado a mi querida Clara y Jim Moriarty, por su cumple, espero que te guste amiga! ^^_

_Feliz cumple!_

* * *

Snog Box

Las puertas de la Tardis se cerraron abruptamente y por toda la sala del panel de control se escuchó primero un pequeño gritito de alivio y luego risas. Risas casi descontroladas, producto de la emoción y la adrenalina que corría por los cuerpos de las dos personas que acababan de entrar. Clara y el Doctor se miraron, aún riendo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Oh, bueno, en realidad sí podían creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, después de todo, sus viajes siempre tenían una buena cuota de aquello: correr, escapar por los pelos de algún alien que quería matarlos y correr más.

— Eso estuvo cerca, ¿no crees? — dijo por fin el Doctor, cuando su respiración ya se había calmado un poco, sin dejar de mirar sonriente a su chica imposible.

— No más cerca que la vez de los cybermen— dijo Clara en forma de respuesta, mirándolo acusadoramente.

— ¡Esa vez tenía todo bajo control y lo sabes!

— Sí, claro, por eso un cyber-no-se-qué casi toma el control de tu cuerpo— respondió ella, divertida, caminando hacia el panel de control y apoyándose en él, volviendo a mirar al Señor del Tiempo— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó, alzando una ceja, cuando vio que él se la había quedado mirando de forma extraña.

— Nada, nada… ¿a dónde quieres ir? ¿Pasado, futuro? — el hombre de la pajarita evadió el tema, aplaudiendo levemente y acercándosele, volviendo a sonreír y dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz.

— No evadirás el tema así de fácil, ¿sabes? — Clara se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, interrogante.

El Doctor lanzó un suspiro, con una evidente frustración en su rostro y moviendo los labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna— Clara, Clara, ¿qué acaso no puedes dejar pasar una simple divagación?

— No cuando te me quedas mirando como lo hiciste.

— ¿Y cómo, exactamente, fue eso?

La chica imposible miró al último de los Señores del Tiempo de reojo— Fue cara de: "eres tan sexy que no voy a dejarte salir de la Tardis jamás".

El peli-negro lanzó una carcajada, centrándose en los controles— No te miré así, te miré con mi… cara normal.

— Exacto— respondió automáticamente ella, sonriendo aún más y mirándolo pícaramente.

El Doctor levantó la vista de las palancas y botones para volver a mirarla, atónito— Claro que no— dijo, volviendo a centrarse en el panel de control por un segundo para luego alejarse levemente de éstos y volverse hacia la chica una vez más— ¡Jamás!

Clara simplemente seguía mirándolo divertida y con una ceja alzada— Lo que digas, _chin-boy— _y luego se le acercó, demasiado incluso para sus estándares, y acomodó levemente la pajarita del Doctor, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento.

El Doctor tragó saliva y apretó los labios, quedándose estático, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Sus corazones se habían acelerado demasiado y ahora no podía tranquilizarlos. Simplemente no tenía idea de qué era lo que Clara pretendía, y eso lo alteraba aún más.

Él era el Doctor y no le gustaba para nada no saber qué era lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — volvió a hablar ella, soltando su pajarita pero sin moverse de donde estaba.

El Time Lord no respondió. No iba a hacerlo. No iba a quedar como un tonto en ese aspecto frente a Clara. Frente a _su_ Clara, _su_ chica imposible. Quizás un poco por eso hizo lo que hizo a continuación. O quizás simplemente porque había querido hacerlo desde hacía bastante tiempo. Quién sabía, él definitivamente no. Tomó el rostro de Clara con sus manos y la besó. Primero suavemente, pero al ver que ella le correspondía pasando sus manos por alrededor de su cuello, más profundamente. Deslizó sus manos de sus mejillas hasta su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí, disfrutando de aquel contacto, ansiando no separarse de ella por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero aún así sus labios se separaron, en busca de aire. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, como buscando una explicación, una razón lógica para lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero no la había, simplemente no la había.

— Doctor…— susurró ella, pero fue interrumpida por otro beso, esta vez más corto, de parte de él.

— Clara, mi Clara…— él suspiró, acariciando su cabello y mirándola como si quisiera atesorar cada centímetro de su rostro— Estaría perdido sin ti, ¿sabes? Literalmente, perdido en una nube flotando en medio de Londres, como el viejo solitario que soy.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza— Es una suerte que esté aquí entonces— volvió a susurrar, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Él apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza— Nunca volverás a estar solo, te lo prometo, Doctor.

El aludido no respondió. ¿Cuántos habían prometido eso y se habían ido? Más de los que quería contar, lamentablemente. Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso, era tiempo de vivir. Él tenía a Clara, su chica imposible, ahora. Y no iba a soltarla, no lo haría. Pasase lo que pasase, no la soltaría, no la dejaría caer de nuevo.

Se separaron unos centímetros, para mirarse una vez más y volver a encontrar sus labios. Beso tras beso, fue como si ninguno de los dos pudieran dejar pasar los labios ajenos.

Al fin de cuentas, la Tardis sí era una cabina de besuqueo.

.

.

.

_Fin~?_


End file.
